


he will never come back

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [23]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Callum, I miss dad.”
Relationships: Callum & Ezran (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Kudos: 15





	he will never come back

“Callum, I miss dad.”

It was Ezran who spoke up. It was a clear summer night, and the two brothers had just spent a long time just looking at the stars from outside of their window, before they finally decided to call it a night. Even though Ezran as king now, they still slept in the same room out of familiarity, a sense of safety by being close. Everything that had happened was still fresh in memory, the war ended not even two months ago.

And even though they knew the severity of death, that their father would never return, they just didn’t speak much about it, and tried to accept it for what it was, the truth. As long as they tried to deny it, it felt like a fairy tale, and the back of their mind told them Harrow would return sooner or later, even though it was just that, a dream.

So, hearing his brother say that one sentence caused a knot to form in Callum’s stomach, he really didn’t want Ezran to ask that, but not for his own sake, but Ezran’s. He hated to see his little brother grieve, he didn’t want him to accept the reality of them now being orphans. Ezran was only ten years old, too young to be king, yet he now was.

“I know Ezran.” was all he could say. “I miss him too.”

“It’s just, it doesn’t feel like he’s gone, yet it does. He’s not here. and he’s never coming back, and I hate that. But a part of me has made me feel like him not being around is normal now, like he was never here. While another part says he will come back, but he won’t. Callum, he will never come back.”

He heard of his voice cracked as he said the last sentence, and Callum then heard how Ezran was now sobbing.

He immediately got out of his own bed and walked over to Ezran, and then embraced his brother in a comforting hug. He would let Ezran cry for as long as he needed, and he would be there to comfort him.


End file.
